Red Fox
by Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo
Summary: Naruto Sang Mantan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ingin menata hidupnya kembali dengan menjadi lebih baik. Namun semua rencana itu tak mudah untuk Dia wujudkan karna masih ada 'Hebi' organisasi yang telah Ia tinggalkan yang masih menginginkannya kembali.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Fox **  
**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto **  
**Chapter 1 **  
**pair : NarutoX... **  
**Rated : T **  
**Warning : OOC. Typo(s). Miss Typo(s). EYD tak beraturan.**

-d'Vermouth-

'Duk. Bruk. Jduk. Arrgghh' Suara adu jotos dan teriakan kesakian terdengar dari arah Gudang yang gelap.

"Ingat. Jika kalian berani-berani menyentuh anak Yayasan lagi Aku menjamin nyawa tak berharga kalian tak akan selamat" ujar Seseorang dari dalam gudang itu. Suaranya begitu dingin dan berbahaya, kata-katanya bukanlah hanya gertakan.

'Tap. tap. tap' Langkah kaki menggema meninggalkan digudang itu. "A-arigatou Onii-chan" ujar gadis kecil saat melihat seorang pemuda keluar dari gudang tersebut.

"Hmm. Lain kali Kalian semua harus hati-hati. Hehe" ujar pemuda itu, menampilkan senyuman hangat. Ntah kemana Suara dingin nan berbahaya itu. Yang pasti kini dihadapan gerombolan anak kecil itu hanya seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang telah menolong Mereka dari grombolan preman.

"Nah sekarang kalian pulang. jangan buat khawatir orang-orang yang Kalian sayangi"

Gerombolan anak-anak itu hanya mengagguk dan berlari menjauh. tak lupa melaimbaikan tangan dan berteriak, "Arigatou Onii-chan. Jaa Matta nee" dengan kompak. meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"A-ano Onii-chan" panggil gadis kecil yang ternyata belum pergi dari tempat itu.

Pemuda itu berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badan Mereka,"Nani?" tanya pemuda itu tak lupa dengan senyuman yang sedari tadi bertengger di bibirnya.

'Cup' Kecupan singkat dipipi diterima oleh Sang pemuda. "Jika sudah besar nanti Tsuna ingin menjadi istri Onii-chan" ujar gadis kecil itu polos. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah mematung bingung. Dan beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum kecil.

-d'Vermouth-

"Mau sampai kapan bersembunyi layaknya tikus?!" Ujarnya ntah pada siapa. Wajah yang tadi ramah kini tengah digantikan menjadi dingin dan datar.

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang mantan member Hebi. Insting liarmu masih sangat tajam Red Fox. tidak namamu sekarang Namikaze Naruto." ujar seorang pria berjas putih memakai masker. kedua matanya berbeda warna yang memberikan kesan tajam.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Red Fox/Namikaze Naruto itu hanya menatap dengan kedua Mata sapphire miliknya."Hatake Kakashi. untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyanya datar.

"Hanya memberikan sepucuk surat." ujar orang dipanggil Kakashi itu memberikan surat.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu hanya menatap surat tersebut sebelum akhirnya mengambil surat tersebut.

"Kuharap Kau memikirkan baik-baik tawaran itu Namikaze Naruto" ujar Kakashi seaya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto.

-d'Vermouth-

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Wajahnya tertutupi tudung membuat ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat.

'Cklek' Pintu apartemen kecilnya terbuka. Ia tak perlu menguncinya. Toh tak ada barang yang dapat dicuri di sana.

Merebahkan tubuhnya lelah. Tangannya meraba saku jaket tempat Ia menyimpan surat tadi. Iapun mengambilnya, membaca setiap paragraph sebelum akhirnya Ia campakan. Matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya terlelap.

_'Kenapa Kau tak membunuhnya?!'_

_'Aku tak akan pernah membunuh anak kecil'_

_'Anak kecil itu kelak akan menjadi batu sandungan. Bunuh atau Kau yang di bunuh?!'_

_'Aku tak memilih Keduanya'_

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. "Hmm?" gumamnya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Namun matanya tertuju pada surat yang Ia campakan tadi.

"Konoha Academy? Jiji selalu saja membuat dirinya repot karnaku." gumamnya, kemudian Ia meneguk air yang tadi Ia ambil di dapur.

-d'Vermouth-

Pagi itu Pemuda bermata Sapphire itu kini tengah bersiap berangkat ke tempat bernama 'Konoha Academy'. Ia membawa ransel yang cukup besar. Penampilannya kini memakai kemeja putih dengan 2 kancing atas terbuka, dasi yang dibiarkan longgar dan kemeja hitam yang dibiarkan tersemat dibahunya dan celana hitam panjang. Benar-benar penampilan yang memberikan kesan liar sekaligus cool. "Asrama kah?" gumamnya. Ia berjalan keluar apartemennya dan tak lupa menguncinya karna untuk waktu yang lama Ia tak akan menempati apartemennya.

-d'Vermouth-

Sampai di Halte. Ia duduk di kursi menunggu bus. Namun tiba-tiba mobil BMW mewah berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya melirik sebentar tak peduli.

"Namikaze Naruto" sapa pria berambit silver tersenyum ramah dibalik maskernya.

"Hn? ada apalagi Anda menemui Saya Hatake Kakashi-san?!" ujar Naruto dingin.

"Hanya menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke Konoha Academy" jawab Kakashi. Ia membukakan pintu mobil memberi sinyal agar bergegas masuk. Narutopun masuk tanpa penolakan. Tak ada ruginya kan menerima tawaran Pria bermarga Hatake itu.

-d'Vermouth-

(Konoha Academy)

Naruto keluar dari mobil itu. Ransel yang tadi Ia bawa kini sudah berpindah tangan pada Kakashi karna Kakashi yang menawarkan diri untuk menyimpannya di Kamar Asramanya.

Sejauh Ia berjalan mata murid-murid disana tertuju padanya. bisik-bisik terdengar saat Ia melewati orang-orang disana, namun Ia tak peduli, tujuan utamanya adalah menemuan ruang kepala sekolah di area yang entah luasnya berapa hektar.

Tak mau berlama-lama dalam kebingungan mencari ruangan kepala sekolah Ia putuskan untuk mencari ruangan kepala sekolah menggunakan smartphone yang memang diperuntukan siswa Konoha Academy. Smartphone itu berguna untuk komunikasi para siswa disana. karna disana ada semua data siswa Konoha Academy dan nomor Handphone masing-masing siswa. disana juga Kita bisa melihat struktur bangunan Konoha Academy 3D. Sebenarnya masih banyak keunggulan Smartphone itu, namun Naruto tak peduli. yang Ia butuhkan sekarang adalah sampai di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

-d'Vermouth-

' tok. tok. tok.' Naruto mengetuk pintu yang Ia yakini Ruang Sang kepala Sekolah (Karna di sana tertera tulisan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah')

"Masuk" seru wanita dari dalam ruangan itu.

'Cklek' Naruto membuka pintu, dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Kemudian membungkuk hormat pada wanita berambut pirang pucat yang tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Namikaze Naruto?" tanya wanita itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Senju Tsunade. Kepala Sekolah Konoha Academy, disebelah Saya Shizune. Asisten Saya" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Naruto kembali membungkuk hormat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas pasrah."Shizune. Antarkan Namikaze-san ke Kelasnya" perintah Tsunade.

Wanita berambut hitam pendek yang sedari tadi diampun akhirnya berajalan keluar ruangan itu."Silahkan ikut Saya Namikaze-san" ujar Shizune diikuti Naruto yang sebelum keluar kembali membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade.

Sepeninggalan Shizune dan Naruto, Tsunade hanya menghela nafas panjang."Bagaimana menurutmu Tsunade?" tanya seoeang pria berambut putih panjang dari arah jendela.

"Apa kau tak tahu gunanya pintu Jiraya?!" ujar Tsunade dingin. dan hanya dibalas cengiran tak bersalah pria yang dipanggil Jiraya itu.

"Matanya mengerikan. Ntah apa yang ditanamkan Orochimaru pada otaknya sehingga matanya seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin" ujar Tsunade mengingat-ngingat kembali saat Ia melihat mata pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Mata itu dulu lebih mengerikan dibanding sekarang. Matanya sekarang lebih 'hidup' meski tetap mengerikan, terlebih jika Mata Ruby yang Ia sembunyikan dibalik mata birunya itu Ia tampakan. Mungkin tatapannya seperti Monster tak berperasaan" ujar Jiraya. Tsunade kembali menghela nafas.

"Jika Kau terus menghela nafas seperti itu keberuntunganmu akan hilang Tsunade." nasehat Jiraya namun dibalas tatapan kesal dari wanita berdada besar itu.

"Aku akan melihat pergerakan Hebi. Aku yakin Mereka tak akan membiarkan Naruto begitu saja" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya loncat dari jendela lantai dua.

-d'Vermouth-

"Ini kelasmu Namikaze-san" ujar Shizune menunjuk kelas XII-I. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan berbicara pada Sensei yang tengah mengajar," perimtah Shizune sebelum Akhirnya masuk kedalam kelas.

Terdengar Shizune berbicara dengan Guru yang tengah mengajar, "Namikaze-san. Silahkan masuk" ujar Shizune. Narutopun masuk kedalam kelas. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Hanya beberapa orang yang tak peduli yang pertama pemuda berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam dan yang kedua pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas yang tengah tertidur."Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Guru bercirikan luka garis lintang si hidungnya yang diketahui bernama Umino Iruka.

"Namikaze Naruto. Yorosku" ujar Naruto singkat. Murid-murid disana hanya bisa sweatdrop ria dengan perkenalan singkat tadi.

"Dia tampan. tapi penampilannya liar" bisik-bisik terdengar dari siswi-siswi disana.

"Pasti mantan preman" gumam siswa lain saat melihat penampilan Naruto.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san. Kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong 2 paling akhir" ujar Iruka menunjuk kursi sebelah pria berambut hitam model pantat bebek.

"Arigatou Sensei" ujar Naruto sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju bangku yang tadi ditinjuk sang Sensei.

-d'Vermouth-

(Teng teng teng)

Bunyi tanda istirahat telah terdengar. Siswa-siswi Konoha Academy berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Sedangkan Maruto memilih untuk pergii ke atap sekolah.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Alamat : tidak diketahui. Nama orangtua : Tidak diketahui. Nomor kamar : 255. Wow sekamar dengan Sasuke, Shika dan Aku. kepribadian : tidak diketahui. IQ : tidak diketahui. tanggal lahir : tidak diketahui. asal sekolah : tidak diketahui. Huaaa apa-apaan data ini. semua tidak diketahui" ujar pemuda berambut coklat dengan tatto segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba. membanting smartphonenya kesal.

"Ck. Urusai Kiba, Aku ngantuk" tegur pemuda bertampang malas -Nara Shikamaru-

"Akukan hanya penasaran dengannya Shika. Apalagi Kita akan sekamar dengannya. Iyakan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam -Uchiha Sasuke-

"Hn. Aku tak peduli" jawabnya dan berlalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Oh Tuhan. Begitu bencikah Engkau padaku sehingga mempunyai teman-teman seperti itu" gumam Kiba meratapi nasib.

"Kau memang dibenci Kami-sama Kiba" ejek gadis berambut pirang pucat -Yamanaka Ino-

"Hahaha Aku setuju denganmu pig" seru gadia berambut pink tertawa renyah -Haruno Sakura-

"Ja-jangan se-seperti itu pa-pada Kiba-kun Ino-chan. Sakura-chan" bela gadis berambut Indigo -Hyuuga Hinata-

"Huaaa... Hinata-chan kau memang selalu mengerti diriku" ujar Kiba. Ia mendekati Hinata untuk memeluknya namun tiba-tiba sebuah Sapu terbamg mengenai kepalanya. Kiba mencari asal sapu terbang itu dan tertuju pada pemuda berambut coklat panjang -Hyuuga Neji- Sang Hyuuga Itu menatap Kiba dengan tatapan 'Menyentuh adikku nyawa melayang' dan Kiba hanya meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"tapi (krauk) benar apa kata kiba (krauk) dari data yang ada di smartphone. anak baru itu banyak yang tidak diketahui (krauk)" ujar pemuda tambun membenarkan.

"Iya sih. menurutmu bagaimana pig? Kaukan informan handal" ujar Sakura dengan gaya berfikir ala detective Conan (Salah Satu anime favorit author tuh :D )

"Hmm. Nanti aku cari informasinya. Aku juga penasaran kenapa dia bisa masuk ke kelas ini. Ini kelas Khusus kan" gumam Ino. Ia kemudian mengotak-ngatik smartphonenya, mencari informasi dari sesama informan.

(Beberapa menit kemudian)

"Yosh aku sudah dapat informasinya." teriak Ino kegirangan. membuat teman-temannya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Jadi info apa yang Kau dapat pig?" tanya Sakura antusis.

"Tidak banyak sih. hanya ini yang didapat oleh teman-temanku. meenurut mereka data dari Namikaze Naruto di file Negara memakai keamanan yang sangat ketat." ujar Ino menjelaskan.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Lahir di London 10 oktober. Orangtua : Tidak ada. Alamat : Tidak ada. asal sekolah : Tidak ada. IQ : hmm. what?! du-dua ra-ratus i-itu setara Shika." ujar Ino kaget saat melihat pesan yang dikirim temannya itu.

"Jangan bercanda Ino." ujar kiba tak percaya dan disetujui oleh teman-temannya yang ada disana. Ya, Siapapun tak akan percaya jika pemuda dengan tampang liar adalah seorang yang pintar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Genius

"Ck. Aku tak bercanda Kiba. informanku dapat data inipun dengan susah payah dan terpercaya. Ahh.. masih menurut teman-temanku juga Namikaze Naruto masuk ke Konoha Academy atas rekomendasi Perdana Mentri langsung." ujar Ino kembali.

"Huahh.. Menarik. Namikaze Maruto memang dari awal menarik. Yosh Aku akan mencari tahu tentangnya." teriak Kiba kegirangan dan berlari keluar kelas unruk mencari pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu. membuat teman-temannya ber-sweatdrop ria.

Ya. Begitulah Inuzuka Kiba. Dia akan sangat bersemangat jika ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Dulu pernah Ia sangat penasaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke -teman sekamarnya- Dia mencari tahu semua kebiasaan, Kesukaan, bahkan Hobi. Dan anehnya Ia selalu berhasil mencari tahu. Ntah itu kelebihan yang patut dibanggakan atau kebiasaan jelek. Namun apapun itu, teman-temannya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahnya. Yang harus Mereka Khawatirkan adalah keselamatan Kiba. Namikaze Naruto bukanlah orang sembarangan dan terlihat berbahaya. Itu yang ada di fikiran Mereka. Minus Kiba.

-d'Vermouth-

"Tak kusangka Kau masuk ke sini Dobe." ujar pemuda berkulit putih -Uchiha Sasuke- saat sampai di atap sekolah.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dobe atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto yang kini tengah berbaring hanya menatap sekilas dan kembali pada kegiatannya menatap awan.

"Kenapa Kau kesini?!" tanya Sasuke. Atmosfir daerah itu tiba-tiba meningkat. yang ditanya hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Kenapa Dobe?! Apakah disini ada target yang harus Kau lenyapkan?!" Sasuke semakin menaikan tinggi suaranya.

"Kau berisik teme. Itu bukan ciri khas Uchiha" gumam Naruto akhirnya bersuara.

"Jawab dobe!" ujar Sasuke kesal. Naruto yang tadinya berbaring akhirnya berdiri. menatap Sasuke datar dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah lama keluar dari Hebi teme." ujar Naruto tenang. Ia berjalan pergi dari atap."Dan Aku disini karna jiji yang memintaku"

"Keluar dari Hebi hmm? Aku tak akan mudah percaya pada pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertimu. Satu hal yang harus Kau ingat. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh atau bahkan menyakiti teman-temanku" ujar Sasuke memperingati.

"Hoo. Kau punya teman? Menarik" ujar Naruto sebelum Akhirnya pergi dari atap sekolah.

Sasuke diam mematung. Ia berani bersumpah. sekilas Ia melihat perubahan mata Naruto menjadi merah. Mata yang Ia benci. Mata Ruby yang pernah Ia lihat, mata saat Sang Namikaze membunuh Kekasihnya -Uzumaki Karin- yang notabene adalah Sepupu dari Sang Namikaze.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika Kau berulah dobe. meski dimasa lalu kita adalah Sahabat" gumam Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

-d'Vermouth-

"Gomen teme. Kesalahan masa laluku memang tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. dan Aku senang Kau mempunyai teman yang baik." gumam Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Sebelum akhirnya kembali dengan wajah datarnya karna Ia merasakan ada orang lain yang mengawasinya

-d'Vermouth-

"He-hebi?" gumam orang yang sedari tadi mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang tentunya setelah Naruto pergi. Ternyata itu adalah Sang pecinta anjing -Inuzuka Kiba- TBC

-d'Vermouth-

**A/N : Hoho Author gaje ini datang kembali dengan Fanfic terbaru dan tergaje :D Di chapter pertama ini Author mencoba untuk memperhatikan sifat Naruto. Yosh ditunggu reviewnya Minna-san ^^ Oh disini juga Author meminta pendapat tentang pairing Naruto. **

**\- NaruHina**

**-NaruSaku**

**-NaruIno**

**Yang terbanyak itu yang akan Author pakai ^_^**

**Ket : **

**Konoha Academy : Sekolah yang didirikan oleh perdana mentri langsung. berisikan anak-anak dengan kemampuan khusus. Biasanya lulusan Konoha Academy akan bekerja melayani negara.**

**Hebi : Nama organisasi Mafia yang biasa menerima Misi untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang dianggap kleinnya berbahaya. Organisasi yang berisikan orang-orang berdrah dingin. Orochimaru adalah Pemimpin Hebi. Dia adalah Pemimpin yang sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya Kegagalan. Dia adalah pembunuh yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh hukum pemerintah. istilahnya Kebal Hukum. **

**Review?**

**-Adinda d'Vermouth Kudo out-**


	2. Chapter 2

Red Fox

Chapter 2

Disc Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T-M (no Lemon)

Genre : Drama, Friendship, Family, sci-fi

Warning : OOC, typo(s), Miss typo(s), EYD tak beraturan.

'Hah... hah... hah'

Suara nafas tersenggal-senggal terdengar disebuah lorong serba putih. Mata sapphirenya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu.

"Kaa-san. Tou-san. Hiks. Ruko-chan. Dimana kalian? hiks I-ini dimana?" gumam anak kecil berumur 8 tahunan. Pakaiannya terlihat seperti seorang pasien operasi.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan mereka Namikaze Naruto-kun." Suara pria dewasa terdengar dari arah belakang. Naruto membalikan badan melihat seorang pria berambut panjang bermata seperti ular -Orochimaru-

"Si-siapa?" tanya anak kecil yang ternyata Naruto.

"Aku. Aku adalah Malaikat penolongmu. Aku menolongmu saat kendaraan yang ditumpangi keluargamu menabrak sebuah pohon. Beruntung Aku melewati jalan itu dan menemukanmu masih bernafas. Lalu Aku membawamu kesini. Ruang penelitianku, hingga Kau dapat terselamatkan." jelas Orochimaru.

"Lalu dimana Keluargaku ettoo...

"Orochimaru,"

... Orochimaru-sensei,"

"Mereka mati ditempat kejadian." Jawab Orochimaru.

Deg.

Mendengar itu dadanya terasa sakit. Bukan sakit karna bekas operasi yang masih baru namun ini sakitnya lebih sakit.

"Bo-bohong. Ka-karna Mereka berjanji akan merayakan ulang tahun Ruko-chan bersama-sama. Kau bohong." teriak Naruto.

Meski sakit ditinggalkan keluarganya. Namun entah kenapa air matanya tak kunjung keluar. Dia hanya bisa berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Naruto. Ada satu fakta yang harus Kau ketahui. Kamu dan keluargamu mengalami kecelakaan bukanlah kecelakaan. Ada yang melakukan sabotase." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Sabotase? Apa itu Sensei?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Intinya Mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang."

"Di-dibunuh."

"Ya, dibunuh. Karna pekerjaan Ayahmu banyak orang yang mengincar nyawanya. Naruto, Apa Kau ingin balas dendam?" Tanya Orochimaru. Dia mulai meracuni otak polos anak itu.

"Balas dendam?"

"Ya. Membalaskan kematian keluargamu pada orang yang membuatmu sebatang kara."

"Apa ada cara seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu. Dan Aku akan membantumu, melatihmu menjadi kuat dengan syarat Kau harus setia kepadaku." ujar Orochimaru.

Naruto terlihat ragu, namun dendam bocah itu terlalu besar. "Baiklah." jawab Naruto mantap.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang panggil Aku Master." ujar Orochimaru. Seringai jahat bertengger dibibirnya.

"Ya. Master."

-Vermouth-

Bertahun-tahun Naruto kecil dilatih sangat keras oleh Orochimaru. Dia juga melakukan banyak percobaan pada tubuh kecil Naruto. Namun tak sekalipun bocah itu mengeluh, terlalu banyak kata-kata 'dendam' yang diterapkan Orochimaru.

"Apa itu Orochimaru-sama?" tanya pemuda berkacamata berambut putih -Yakushi Kabuto- tangan kanan sekaligus orang kepercayaan Orochimaru.

"Cairan ini terbuat dari DNA seorang pembunuh yang sangat terkenal di Inggris. Jack the Ripper. Pembunuh berdarah dingin." jawab Orochimaru memperlihatkan cairan berwarna Merah pekat.

"Darimana Anda mendapatkannya?" tanya Kabuto antusias.

"Teman lamaku seorang peneliti sejarah dan Dia menemukan tulang belulang yang diyakini milik Jack the Ripper. dan Aku hanya meminta sedikit tulangnya untukku teliti dan ini hasilnya." jelas Orochimaru bangga.

"Err~ lalu untuk apa itu?" tanya Kabuto semakin penasaran.

"Kau pasti tahu Kabuto." jawab Orochimaru. Matanya melirik kearah tabung berisi cairan hijau yang didalamnya terdapat Naruto.

"Anda akan menjadikannya kelinci percobaan lagi?" tanya Kabuto

"Ya. Dia adalah kelinci yang tangguh. Bantu Aku mengeluarkan bocah itu dan baringkan Dia di ranjang dan jangan lupa ikat kaki dan tangannya." perintah Orochimaru.

Setelah Kabuto menjalankan perintah yang diberikan Tuannya. Orochimaru kemudian mendekati Naruto dan menyiapkan suntikan yang sudah berisikan cairan eksperimen baru Orochimaru.

"Baiklah Kita lihat bagaimana Reaksinya." Orochimaru menyuntikan cairan merah pekat kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Menunggu beberapa menit. Perlahan Narto menunjukan reaksi, tubuhnya menegang, berguncang tak karuan, tiba-tiba matanya terbuka mata sapphirenya digantikan Ruby menakutkan, Ruby itu menatap Orochimaru, "Bu-nuh... bu-nuh... BUNUH..." ujar Naruto berteriak.

"Hahaha... Lihat Kabuto-kun. Berhasil, ini adalah mesin pembunuh terbaik yang pernah kuciptakan. Tinggal Kita melatihnya untuk mengendalikan keinginan membunuhnya dan Sempurna sudah eksperimen ini, Hahaha" Orochimaru tertawa kesetanan melihat hasil eksperimennya.

"Suntik bius Dia kabuto-kun. Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa eksperimen lagi." Perintah Orochimaru keluar dari ruang eksperimennya.

Krak. Jleb. Crass. Arrghh

Suara tak lazim terdengar disebuah ruangan mewah. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, terlihat beberapa kepala manusia sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya, Pemandangan yang mengerikan, namun tidak untuk seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 13 tahun, malah sebaliknya Dia terlihat begitu menikmati, seringai kesenangan dan kekejian bertengger dibibirnya. Mata ruby miliknya melihat kesana-kemari seakan masih lapar dan mencoba mencari mangsa baru.

Prok. Prok. Prok.

Suara tepuk tangan menggema diruangan itu, seorang pria berpakaian seperti ilmuan masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah menjadi lautan darah. "Mengagumkan Naruto-kun, oh tidak sekarang namamu Red Fox. Tapi Kau masih belum dapat menguasai keinginanmu untuk membunuh, namun itu tak penting selama Kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik. Sekarang istirahatlah." ujar orang itu yang ternyata Orochimaru, Dia mendekati Naruto seakan tak takut jika Katana yang bocah itu pegang tiba-tiba dihunuskan kearahnya.

Merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan yang berisi cairan putih lalu menyuntikannya kelengan Naruto. Perlahan mata rubynya kembali menjadi sapphire dan akhirnya terjatuh pingsan. "Kalian. Bawa Dia." perintah Orochimaru pada beberapa anak buahnya yang baru masuk kedalam ruang pembantaian.

Naruto pov

5 Tahun sudah Aku tinggal bersama Master sejak Aku ditolongnya. Dilatih menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin tanpa pandang bulu. Aku sudah terlalu jauh melangkah hanya untuk membalaskan dendam keluargaku.

Kalian pasti berfikiran Aku ini aneh karna diusiaku yang akan menginjak 14 tahun oktober nanti, Aku sudah berbicara layaknya orang dewasa. Ya, Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti betapa tak adilnya Dunia ini. Dilatih dengan keras oleh Master membuatku dewasa meski umur tak mengizinkan.

Aku mencoba untuk berhenti namun tidak bisa. Ini semua akibat serum eksperimen buatan Master yang membuatku haus darah. Aku tahu, saat itu, meski Aku didalam tabung namun Aku mendengar semua percakapan Master dan Kabuto, karenanya Aku berlatih keras untuk mencoba mengendalikan diri.

Naruto pov end

2 Years latter

"Kau hebat Naruto-kun. Diumurmu yang sekarang ini Kau sudah berhasil mengendalikan nafsu membunuhmu. Meski kadang kala Kau akan Akan kehilangan kendali, namun Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku membuatkan obat ini untukmu." Orochimaru memberiksn 1 botol kapsul berwarna hitam pada Naruto.

"Kapsul ini dapat membantumu menenangkan nafsu membunuhmu, obat ini adalah bentuk sempurna dari cairan yang sering kusuntikan padamu. Jika saat berbentuk cairan Kau akan kehilangan kesadaran setelah disuntik namun kapsul ini tidak, obat ini hanya Aku yang dapat membuatnya. Kuperhitungkan obat itu untuk 1 bulan, simpan baik-baik. Sulit untuk membuatnya." jelas Orochimaru, Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Satu lagi. Kau mendapatkan Misi membunuh Uzumaki Karin, Dia seorang pengkhianat. Dia memberi tahukan Markas Kita pada Agen Khusus Konoha. Beruntung Kia sudah pergi, karnanya apapun yang terjadi Kau harus membunuhnya." ujar Orochimaru.

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget, sepupunya terlibat dengan Organisasi gelap, Dia tak pernah tahu, namun dengan cepat Dia mengendalikan diri, memasang lagi poker facenya.

Meski hanya beberapa saat namun Orochimaru dapat melihat perubahan itu, "Ya. Dia sepupumu dari keluarga ibumu. Kudengar dulu Kau sangat dekat. Apa Kau ingin mengundurkan diri dari Misi ini?" tanya Orochimaru. Benar-benar licik. Memberikan pilihan sulit padanya.

"Anda jangan meremehkan Saya Master. Saya akan melakukannya, ikatan keluarga tak ada hubungannya." Jawab Naruto, dan berjalan keluar ruangan serba putih milik Orochimaru.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Orochimaru memberikan sebuah kode agar orang yang tengah bersembunyi keluar, "Ikuti Dia. Tapi apapun yang terjadi jangan membantunya, dan jangan sampai ketahuan, penciumannya bahkan lebih tajam daripada anjing. Kau mengerti Chameleon!" perintah Orochimaru pada sosok bertudung.

"Tentu saja Master. Sesuai kode-nameku. Aku tak akan ketahuan. Aku permisi." Suara seorang laki-laki terdengar dari balik tudung itu.

"Aku mengandalkanmu." gumam Orochimaru.

"Na-naruto. Ja-jadi se-selama ini Kau tak meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu? Lalu tubuh siapa yang ditemukan hangus didalam mobil?" Gadis bersurai merah itu mencoba berbicara pada pemuda bermata Ruby itu, namun tak ditanggapi sama sekali, Naruto malah menyiapkan katana yang biasa Dia gunakan.

"Ka-kau a-adalah R-red Fox?! Pembunuh keji yang membantai sebuah keluarga hanya dalam 1 malam." pekik Karin tak percaya saat melihat ukiran rubah yang dililit ular di pedang yang sudah Naruto hunuskan padanya.

BRAAKKK

Suara dobrakan pintu membuat Karin mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Dia tetap fokus untuk menebas Karin.

"KARIIIINNN!" suara teriakan seorang pemuda saat melihat nyawa gadis itu diujung tanduk.

"Sa-sasuke-kun. Kenapa Kau ada disini?! Disini berbahaya!" Karin memperingati pemuda tampan tersebut, namun Sasuke tak mengindahkan peringatan itu, Dia mengambil sebuah Katana koleksi Uzumaki yang ada disana, dan menghunuskannya pada Naruto.

"Kau. Manusia biadab. Berbalik." teriak Sasuke. Naruto melirik sebentar kearah Sasuke, Dia kembali fokus pada Karin.

"Do-dobe?! K-kaukah itu? Bu-bukannya Kau mati dalam kecelakaan?!" Tanya Sasuke, wajahnya nenampakan keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

"Jawab!" teriak Sasuke, karna Naruto tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Naruto berbalik, Sasuke semakin terkejut Mata sahabat kecilnya yang Dia ingat berwarna sapphire dan memancarkan kehangatan, akan tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah Ruby dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau bukanlah target Misiku. Misiku hanya untuk Membunuh Uzumaki Karin." ujar Naruto datar, Sasuke yang mendengar itu marah, tubuhnya bergetar akibat menahan amarah.

"Kau bicara apa idiot! Dia itu sepupumu, keluargamu." ujar Sasuke.

"Tak ada gunanya Sasuke-kun. Dia bukanlah Na-naruto yang kita kenal. Dia sudah berubah menjadi monster. Pembunuh berdarah dingin." gumam Karin pelan, namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan menggunakan cara kasar untuk menyadarkanmu." Sasuke berlari menerjang Naruto, namun Naruto sama sekali tak berniat menghindar ataupun menangkis.

Crasss

Akibatnya. Dadanya tertebas oleh pedang milik Sasuke, "Pengganggu." Naruto dengan gerakan cepat menghunuskan pedangnya dan menusuk perut si Uchiha bungsu.

"Uggghh" Sasuke mengeluh kesakitan, menjatuhkan katananya, memegang perut yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar.

Naruto berbalik kembali menghadap Karin yang sudah berlinang air mata. Tidak. Dia tidak takut Naruto, Dia hanya tak mengira sepupunya tega berbuat seperti itu.

"Na-naruto..." gumam Karin pilu.

Naruto terlihat menggerak-gerakan bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu, meski Sasuke penasaran namun Dia tak mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

Karin terlihat tersenyum, Dia juga menggerakan bibirnya, namun Sasuke tetap tak tahu apa yang Mereka bicarakan.

Naruto terlihat kaget saat melihat gerakan bibir karin, tapi tak berlangsung lama, Dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan langsung menusuk tepat dijantung Karin, namun wajah Karin tak menampakan ketakutan, Dia tersenyum senang sekaligus sedih.

"Kariiiinn..." panggil Sasuke, air matanya keluar dari dua pasang maniak onyxnya.

"Naruto! Kau gila, Kau keterlaluan idiot, Aku akan membunuhmu." Sasuke mencoba berdiri dengan katananya.

"Bencilah Aku. Jadilah kuat, saat Kau kuat carilah, cobalah bunuh Aku. Aku akan sangat menunggu momen itu teme." bisik Naruto dan memukul telungkuk leher Sasuke.

"Ugghhh" keluh Naruto. Luka yang ditorehkan Sasuke menunjukan reaksinya, Naruto tersenyum, Dia lupa, jika Katana milik para leluhur Uzumaki mengandung racun. Dengan sedikit usaha Dia berjalan keluar apartemen milik Karin.

Semua adegan itu, tak lepas dari penglihatan si laki-laki bertudung.

Tubuh Naruto semakin melemah. Wajahnya pucat, Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, Dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berjalan

BRRUUUKKK

Sayang, tubuhnya tak dapat mengikuti perintah otak, Dia jatuh, tapi Dia tetap sadar. Tersenyum, mungkinkah malam ini Dia mati? Betapa cepatnya Kami-sama memanggil, Dia bahkan belum mengetahui siapa pembunuh keluarganya.

"Baa-san, ada anak yang terluka." Terdengar suara seorang gadis, meski samar Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ah iya. Kita bawa kerumah Shion, Kasihan." ujar suara seorang wanita tua. Setelah itu Naruto tak mendengar percakapan Mereka lagi akibat kehilangan kesadaraan.

"Ha'i Chiyo Baa-san," Shion, nama gadis yang lebih tua 1 tahun dari Naruto mencoba membawa Naruto dengan cara memapahnya.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, namun mengandung racun, Shion, Kau keluar Baa-san mengobati anak ini." ujar Nenek Chiyo mengusir Shion dari kamar.

Nenek Chiyo membuka semua pakaian Naruto yang serba hitam. Katananya Dia coba simpan di meja, betapa terkejutnya Dia saat mengangkat Katana yang sepertinya ringan namun saat diangkat cukup berat.

Melihat tubuh Naruto seksama, matanya teruju pada dada kanan milik Naruto, disana terdapat sebuah tato rubah yang dililit ular. "Anak ini. Siapa sebenarnya Dia? Tubuhnya bau darah," gumam Nenek Chiyo. Tapi fikiran itu Dia singkirkan dulu, yang terpenting menyelamatkan pemuda ini dulu.

3 hari. Naruto terbangun setelah 3 hari tak sadarkan diri, Matanya melihat kesana-kemari waspada.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka. Naruto mengambil katana yang ada dimeja sebelahnya, semakin waspada.

"Oh. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Baa-san, anak itu sudah bangun." Shion memanggil Nenek Chiyo tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Yokatta. Yokatta. Nah Kita lihat lukamu dulu." Nenek Chiyo memaksa Naruto untuk berbaring, dibukanya perban yang melilit dada Naruto.

"Hmm penyembuhan yang sempurna. Kau hanya perlu istirahat. Siapa namamu bocah?" tanya Nenek Chiyo setelah memeriksa luka Naruto.

Diam. Tak satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat Naruto.

"Tak bisa bicara? Apa Kau lapar?" tanya Nenek Chiyo lagi.

Menggeleng. Namun sepertinya perutnya tak dapat berkompromi.

Kruuukkk

Shion tersenyum, lucu mendengar suara perut Naruto,"Akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu. Tunggu yaa." ujar Shion tersenyum manis.

"Dia cucuku, cantik bukan? jangan jatuh cinta padanya." ujar Nenek Chiyo saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit memerah.

"Dimana Fox, Chameleon?" tanya Orochimaru pada sosok bertudung.

"Dibawa seorang Nenek dan juga gadis. Pingsan karna terluka akibat misi," jawab Chameleon datar.

"Terluka? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Orochimaru berminat. Setahunya Narito tak pernah terluka ya kecuali jika Dia yang membiarkan dirinya terluka.

"Dia menerima serangan katana dari seorang Uchiha. Namun sepertinya Katana itu mengandung racun hingga Dia ambruk saat perjalanan pulang. Dan ditolong seorang gadis dan juga wanita tua." jelas Chameleon.

"Ah. Aku dapat membayangkannya. Hmm. Uchiha. Mungkin Uchiha bungsu." gumam Orochimaru.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan Master?" tanya Chameleon.

"Cukup awasi Dia saja, Kita tunggu sampai Dia pulang." Jawab Orochimaru. Chameleon membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hey Kau..." panggil Shion pada Naruto yang terus menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku ingin seperti burung yang terbang bebas." gumam Naruto namun masih dapat didengar oleh Shion.

"Aku tak tahu masalahmu seperti apa. Namun Kau bisa seperti burung itu. Terbang bebas, karna hidupmu milikmu, hidup itu banyak pilihan." ujar Shion. Bergabung dengan Naruto, duduk dan menatap langit dari jendela.

Diam. Naruto hanya Diam mendengar kata-kata Shion, "Hidupku hanya satu tujuan. Membalaskan kematian keluargaku." gumam Naruto.

"Orang tanpa nama. Apa Kau yakin keluargamu akan bahagia jika Kau membalaskan dendam Mereka?" tanya Shion.

Kembali diam. Tak menjawab, "Atau keluargamu hanyalah alasan. Sebenarnya yang mempunyai dendam itu Kau." tuding Shion. Namun tetap Naruto tak menjawab.

"Ahh. Aku harus membantu Baa-san di Klik. Jaa Orang tanpa nama."

"Naruto."

"Eh?" Shion menghentikan langkahnya tak mengerti.

"Namaku Naruto." ujar Naruto datar.

"Salam kenal Naruto. Namaku Shion. Semoga Kita berteman baik. Jaa matta." ujar Shion tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan pergi darisini. Terima Kasih telah merawatku." ujar Naruto pamit. Membungkukkan badannya pertanda hormat.

"Ya. Sering-seringlah main kesini." ujar Nenek Chiyo.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan lupa mampir jika Kau kebetulan ada didaerah sini." ujar Shion tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou. Jaa matta." pamit Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kediaman kedua orang yang menjadi penolongnya.

"1 Minggu tak ada Kau jelaskan Fox?" tanya Orochimaru menatap tajam Naruto.

"Mohon Maaf Master. Saya terluka dan ada orang yang menolong Saya jadi sementara Saya tinggal bersama Mereka. Tapi kenapa Anda menanyakan hal seperti itu Master? Bukankah harusnya Anda sudah tahu semua informasi itu dari Chameleon?" Naruto menatap Orochimaru. Seringai kejam terpatri dibibir pria pecinta ular itu.

"Seperti yang diharapkan darimu Fox. Kau tahu Aku mengirim Chameleon untuk mengamatimu. Jadi, Kau tahu apa yang akan Kulakukan pada orang-orang yang menolongmu?"

"Ya. Tapi Saya tak akan membiarkan hal itu." Jawab Naruto. Menatap tajam Masternya, Dari awal Dia tahu, Mati adalah pilihan yang diberikan Orochimaru pada penolongnya.

"Apa Kau mencoba melawanku? Ma~ Aku sudah menduga jawaban seperti itu yang akan Kau berikan. Maka Aku tak akan menyentuh Mereka, dengan syarat kesetiaanmu padaku."

"Anda tak perlu meragukan itu." ujar Naruto. Berjalan keluar.

"Sepertinya kemampuanmu beradaptasi tak bisa membohongi penciumannya Chameleon." ujar Orochimaru. Sosok Chameleon keluar dari ruang rahasia milik Orochimaru.

"Ah. Karena itu Aku sangat mengaguminya, tapi Apa benar Anda tak akan melakukan apapun pada wanita tua dan gadis itu?" tanya Chameleon.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Orochimaru disertai seringai Misteriusnya

Semenjak Naruto ditolong Shion diam-diam Dia memperhatikan Shion meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Dia tak mau karena dirinya gadis yang diam-diam disukainya terkena masalah.

Dia juga baru mengetahui juga bahwa Shion bekerja part time disebuah taman kanak-kanak, pantas saja Dia memiliki aura keibuan.

"Mau sampai kapan Kau mengikutiku terus Chameleon? Apa Master yang menyuruhmu?" ujar Naruto

Chamelon keluar dari persembunyiannya, tersenyum kearah Naruto, "Tidak ini bukan perintah Master. Aku hanya memilik hobi baru. Mengikutimu adalah hobi baruku. Jadi, kenapa Kau tak langsung menemuinya? Kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan bisakah Kau berpakaian normal Chameleon? Itu tak seperti kode-namemu yang harusnya Kau berbaur dengan orang-orang." Naruto menatap Chameleon yang berpenampilan seperti orang mencurigakan, dengan jubah hitam panjang dan tudung yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, mungkin orang akan berfikir Dia adalah seorang penculik anak.

"Sayang sekali Aku terlalu suka dengan pakaian ini. Ahh ya. Aku lupa memberitahumu, Master mencarimu, sepertinya Kau mendapatkan Misi bersamaku partner."

"Harusnya Kau bilang dari awal. Dan Kita bukan Partner." Ujar Naruto tetap datar namun terdapat kekesalan dalam nadanya.

"Ini obat agar Kau tidak kehilangan kendali. Mungkin ini persediaan untuk 6 bulan, bisa kurang bisa lebih. Tergantung jiwamu." Orochimaru memberikan sebotol kapsul obat.

"Arigatou, Master." ujar Naruto.

"Tunggu. Ada Misi untukmu."

"Misi ini sangatlah penting. Apapun yang terjadi Kau harus menyelesaikannya. Bunuh seorang anak bernama Sara, dan Chameleon akan menemanimu."

"Ha'i."

"Malam ini."

"Ha'i. Saya permisi Master." pamit Naruto.

Malam itu. Mungkin malam yang tidak akan pemuda itu lupakan seumur hidup, dan malam itu juga, malam yang merubah hidupnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Sara-chan Naruto. Bunuh Aku terlebih dahulu." ujar Shion melindungi seorang gadis kecil dibelakang punggungnya.

Malam itu, Shion mengantarkan anak didiknya karna sampai malam menjelang tak ada satupun keluarga yang menjemputnya, hingga akhirnya Dia memutuskan untuk mengantar anak itu. Namun betapa Kagetnya saat Dia melihat Naruto yang ada didalam rumah milik keluarga Sara dengan berlumuran darah ditubuhnya.

"Minggir Shion. Ini Misiku." ujar Naruto dingin, Mata yang biasanya Ruby saat melakukan Misi tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Mata sapphirenya menatap Shion pedih, Masternya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap Shion jika Misi ini gagal, Dia tak mungkin meminta bantuan Chameleon karna Dia bertugas sebagai pendampingnya.

"Tidak."

"Minggir. Kau akan celaka jika menggagalkan Misiku." Ujar Naruto.

"Maka Aku akan menjadi guru yang gagal karna tak bisa melindunginya." ujar Shion tajam.

"Kumohon Shion. Aku akan kehilanganmu jika Misi ini gagal. Kumohon." ujar Naruto lirih, Shion terbelalak kaget, melihat mata sapphire Naruto yang terlihat memendam kepedihan.

"Maaf. Tapi Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membunuhnya." ujar Shion.

Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor.

Suara tembakan 4 kali terdengar malam itu, tubuh Shion dan gadis kecil itu ambruk bersimbah darah, Naruto kaget dan langsung menghampiri Shion.

"S-shion. Bertahanlah," Naruto memangku kepala Shion.

"Pa-pada A-akhirnya Aku ga-gal menjadi gu-guru. Tapi, K-kau tahu. A-ku sangat bahagia be-bertemu dengan-mu lagi." Ujar Shion tersenggal-senggal.

"S-shion kumohon bertahanlah. A-aku A-aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kucintai." ujar Naruto, Dia ingin menangis tapi air matanya tak kunjung keluar, sama seperti saat Dia kehilangan keluarganya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu. Daisuki desu. Sa-sayonara." gumam Shion lirih dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"S-shion. Hey S-shion, Bangun, hey Onegai bangun. Jangan tinggalkan Aku." teriak Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shion perlahan.

"Maaf Naruto-kun. Tapi Orochimaru-sama tak bisa menunggu lama lagi." ujar Kabuto. Ternyata yang tadi menembak itu adalah Kabuto.

"K-kau. Berani-beraninya," teriak Naruto.

"Kau menjadi lembek Naruto." ujar Orochimaru, Dia kini tengah duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhnya?" tanya Orochimaru tajam.

Hening. Naruto tak menjawab. Dia hanya menundukan kepalanya.

'Ugghh...'

Suara lenguhan memecahkan keheningan, si gadis kecil Sara ternyata belumlah mati, Orochimaru menyeringai kejam.

"Bunuh Dia," perintah Orochimaru.

"Aku tak pernah membunuh anak kecil."

Bugghh

Naruto tersungkur akibat pukulan keras oleh salah seorang anak buah Orochimaru.

"Bunuh Dia atau Kau yang akan kubunuh."

"Aku tak memilih keduanya." ujar Naruto tegas.

"Kau berani melawanku?! Mana kesetiaanmu?!" teriak Orochimaru.

"Kesetiaanku sudah terbawa saat gadis yang kucintai Kau bunuh." jawab Naruto.

"Apa Kau lupa untuk balas dendam akan kematian keluargamu?!"

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang harus kusalahkan dalam insiden keluargaku. Itu Kau Master. Kau membunuh Mereka." teriak Naruto menunjuk Orochimaru.

"Khukhu... Kau tahu ternyata. Ya, Aku membunuh Mereka. Karna Ayahmu menentang eksperimen yang akan kulakukan, semuanya salahnya. Oh pasti wanita Uzumaki itu yang memberitahumu?"

"Ya. Saat Aku akan membunuhnya. Dia memberitahuku segalanya. Kau benar-benar iblis."

"Hahaha... Kau memanggilku iblis. Lalu Kau apa? Kau itu pembunuh. Mungkin Kau lebih dariku. Berkacalah Red Fox." sindir Orochimaru.

"Ya. Aku mungkin pembunuh, Aku tak menyangkal itu. Namun Kau harus tahu satu hal Master. Aku menyadari siapa Aku, tapi Kau. Kau bahkan tak menyadari dirimu sendiri."

"Kurang ajar. Tangkap Dia. Akan kubuat Kau menyesalinya." teriak Orochimaru.

Anak buahnya langsung menyerang namun dengan mudah Naruto berkelit dan menangkis semua serangan yang datang.

"Aku akan kembali. Saat itu terjadi, bersiaplah untuk menemui ajalmu. Orochimaru." ujar Naruto, berlari keluar dari jendela tak lupa membawa Sara yang masih hidup. Meninggalkan tubuh Shion.

"Khukhukhu. Ya, pasti Kau akan kembali, dan saat itu terjadi, Kau akan kembali menjadi alat pembunuhku Red Fox." ujar Orochimaru.

(Tok. Tok. Tok.)

"Baa-san. Chiyo Baa-san." Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu sederhana milik Nenek Chiyo.

"Na-naru-kun. A-ada apa?" tanya Nenek Chiyo kaget melihat Naruto yang berlumuran darah tengah menggendong seorang anak yang terluka.

"Jangan tanya dulu Baa-san. Tolong selamatkan anak ini." ujar Naruto.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk mengerti mempersilahkan Naruto masuk, dan menyuruhnya membaringkan Sara.

Beberapa Jam kemudian.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Lukanya tak terlalu fatal. Peluru dalam tubuhnya sudah dikeluarkan. Kalau boleh tahu siapa gadis kecil itu?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya,"Gadis kecil itu seharusnya adalah target yang harus kubunuh. Dia juga murid Shion. Dan... " Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan kaa-katanya.

"Dan?"

"Murid Shion. Gomenasai, Aku tak dapat melindungi Shion. A-aku, Kau boleh membunuhku," Naruto bersujud dihadapan Nenek Chiyo yang masih belum mengerti perkataan Naruto.

"Lalu dimana Shion?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"S-shion terbunuh. Hontouni gomen. Bunuh saja Aku." jawab Naruto tetap sujud dihadapan Nenek Chiyo.

Seketika tubuh Nenek Chiyo lemas. Cucunya mati? gadis yang sangat disayanginya sudah tak ada?

"Aku memang tak menerima hal ini. Namun Aku tak akan membunuhmu. Shion pasti tak menginginkan itu." ujar Nenek Chiyo akhirnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tak apa. Aku mengiklaskan Shion. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu. Ini sudah takdir dari Kami-sama."

"Baiklah. Namun Baa-san dan gadis kecil itu harus pergi dari sini. Masterku pasti mencarimu karena dulu Kau menolongku. Karnanya Aku akan membawa Kalian ke tempat dimana Master tak tahu." ujar Naruto, Nenek Chiyo mengangguk menuruti perintah Naruto. Membawa barang-barang yang sekiranya siperlukan. Naruto menggendong Sara yang pingsan.

Mereka berdiri didepan sebuah rumah sederhana nan Asri, "Ini adalah rumah yang kubeli dan akan kutempati saat Aku sudah membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuaku. Namun kini akan ditempati Baa-san dan Sara. Kalian tenang saja. Desa Konoha sangatlah aman. Tapi Aku tak bisa tinggal bersama kalian, tiap bulan Aku akan beekunjung dan mengieimkan uang untuk kehidupan Baa-san dan Sara." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa benar-benar tak bisa tinggal?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Gomen Baa-san. Aku hanya minta tolong jaga Sara. Alasan Shion terbunuh adalah karna melindungi gadis kecil ini." jawab Naruto.

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah, dan tak berapa lama Naruto keluar diiringi Nenek Chiyo, "Aku pamit Baa-san." Pamit Naruto.

"Hati-hati. Jaga dirimu cucuku." ujar Nenek Chiyo memeluk Naruto sayang.

BRRRAAAAKKKK

"Jadi maksudmu Wanita tua yang dulu menolong Fox tak ada dieumahnya?" tanya Orochimaru murka dengan menggebrak meja.

"H-ha'i. Sepertinya D-dia melarikan diri." jawab salah satu bawahannya.

"Heh. Pergerakanmu cepat juga Fox." gumam Orochimaru sinis.

"Lalu bagaimana Orochimaru-sama? wanita itu mengetahui tentang Kita." tanya Kabuto.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kita urusi saja Organisasi. Biarkan Fox berkeliaran diluar sana." jawab Orochimaru.

'Dan tak lama setelah itu Kau mengemis padaku Fox.' batin Orochimaru

TBC

A/N : Fictnya kepanjangan T.T authornya bingung mau TBC nanggung jadi selesaiin aja flashbacknya Naruto. Jujur Author ga terlalu suka dengan chapter ini. Terkesan gimana gitu. Yaa tapi daripada ngga dilanjut. :P See you next time ^_^

Vermouth Out 


End file.
